Morning's Light: Light Unleashed
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: When Light's kits are born into RiverClan, they don't know what turmoil they've been born into-with a mysterious, never spoken of father, and a mother who only joined RiverClan for them. Still, it doesn't stop the kits from growing up RiverClan, with stories and games. But a missing link in the key of their father creates pressure. Who is he? And why did Light go to Riverclan?
1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader

Graystar - bulky, aging dark grey tom with gleaming yellow eyes and a scar at the base of his tail

**Apprentice, Swallowpaw **

Deputy

Cloudstep - skinny blue point fur tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Loudpaw **

Medicine Cat

**Fernblossom** - she-cat with long grey fur with pale grey speckles and green eyes

**Apprentice, Nightfall**

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Rippleclaw** - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Minnowsplash** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowheart** - pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pebblewhisker** - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Brightpaw **

**Graystep** - dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Littleshine** - pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mudstorm** - brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Nightfall** - dark blue grey tom with amber eyes

**Loudpaw** - grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Brightpaw** - ginger tabby tom with white splotches and green eyes

**Swallowpaw** - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

**Blueshade** - slender blue grey she-cat with silver around her muzzle and yellow eyes, mother of Greystar's three moon old kits, Blackkit (small black tom with yellow eyes) and Fishkit (blue tabby tom with yellow eyes)

**Blackwater** - sleek black she-cat, expecting Rippleclaw's kits

Elders

**Lakeflower** - blue tabby she-cat with greying muzzle and blue eyes

**Brokenfoot** - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bad limp, retired to the elders den early after a injury healing poorly was reopened

**WindClan**

Leader

**Hawkstar** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

**Reedwhisker** - golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat

**Mudfrost** - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

**Pounceheart** - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Harestep** - cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Cloudberry** - white she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Nightsong** - sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitewhisker** - white tom with yellow eyes

Queens

**Willowbreeze** - lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Hawkstar's kits: Runningkit, Spottedkit, and Breezekit

Elders

**Darksplash** - Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Snowbreeze** - White she-cat with fawn point markings and cloudy blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader

**Hollystar** - golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Thornleap** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and greying muzzle

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

Medicine Cat

**Dawncloud** - pale brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes

Warriors

**Maplestorm** - golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bramblebelly** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Redfur** - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Lilybreeze** - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Greymist **- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Berryheart** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Nightclaw** - black tom with green eyes

**Darkfur** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Flamepaw** - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Mosspaw** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Brightpaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens

**Honeyflower** - golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Berryheart's kits, Squirrelkit, Tigerkit, Goldenkit, and Sunkit

Elders

Sootwhisker - grey tabby tom with amber eyes, retired medicine cat

Brownfoot - black she-cat with blue eyes and brown paws and muzzle

**Shadowclan**

Leader

**Mousestar** - grey/brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy

**Adderdrop** - dotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

**Spiderheart** - lanky black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Warriors

**Blackclaw** - black tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

**Blossomfang - **tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dawnpelt** - pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Russetfoot** - cinnamon tabby tom with ginger paws and belly, and green eyes

**Pricklefur** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Hollyheart** - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Poppyflower** - grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Maplepaw** - cinnamon tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Swiftpaw **- pale grey tom with amber eyes

**Sootpaw** - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Other Cats**

**Crook **- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Light -** silvery-white she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! Topaz here! (Warriors is why my username has Rainheart in it, btw...)**

**Anyway, I was on hiatus for a long while and all my documents were deleted, so from now on my stories are being written in Google Docs and transferred. I will probably at some point pick up my old stories and redo them, but for now I'm starting fresh with this series. Also, don't worry, I didn't start posting or even transferring ANYTHING until the first book was done. All I need to do is transfer and update it. I'm in the process of writing the second book.**

**Anyway. I do not own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter (I am not four+ people, though I do act like it sometimes. ;)**

**~Topaz**

* * *

The moon shone down on the grassy hills of territory, which was silent. It was only late leaf-fall, but most creatures stayed in the warmth at night, instead of foraging for food. The only sound that could be heard was pawsteps. A silvery-white she-cat was making her way along the territory, her ears flat, her plump belly low to the ground, her yellow eyes narrowed. The full moon was a blessing and a curse, for while it lit her way perfectly, it also meant her coat of fur was shining brightly in the light. A beacon of light leading to her, if ever she'd seen one. She would have to move quickly, just in case some cat had decided to have a late night hunt. Fortunately, she reached the burrow quickly. She crawled into the tunnel, confident in her steps, and padded down the dry, cool, round tunnel. She'd taken this path so many times, she had the tunnel memorized, and her paw prints were stamped into the tightly packed soil.

Soon, she reached the end. It led into a long-abandoned badger den. Perfect for secret meetings. And there was the tom she'd risked her life to meet. His golden brown pelt was dusty, indicating that he'd been in the tunnels for some time. He rose with a purr at her arrival, and came over to touch noses, purring loudly and twining his tail with hers. "No trouble?" he asked, his hazel eyes soft and concerned, "My clan wouldn't take kindly to you, even carrying kits."

The she-cat purred, her gaze tender. "Don't worry, I can be stealthy when I want to be," she said, somewhat smugly. "And even then, I'm sure I'd be fine. You worry too much."

The tom met her look solemnly. "These are trained warriors we're talking about. And our kits. And you. I don't want you getting hurt."

At that, the she-cat started purring all over again. "Lets just enjoy what time we have, alright, love?" she asked softly, pressing her flank against his, and rubbing her head by his. "You're worrying over nothing. We've never gotten caught before, and we never will."

"Of course," the tom sighed, his gaze troubled. "Its nothing."


	3. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why we should trust them, Light." The growly voice belonged to a tabby tom, his amber eyes narrowed against a wind. It was late leaf-fall, almost time for leaf-bare. The pickings were slim enough hunting for himself, let alone himself and the scrawny silver-white queen who was padding along wearily beside him. "I heard what he said to you, even if you didn't. They won't accept you in, and they might even kill you. The Clans are a bunch of fox-hearted beasts."

"It'll be fine, Crook," the she-cat mewed weakly. "He told me, if things got this bad, to come. He said he'd help." Crook snorted at that, but Light ignored him. They had just passed through the edge of a marsh, the ground damp and chilling. It didn't help.

"So you say," Crook grumbled. Suddenly, he halted, his nose twitching. The next moment, a grey tom, his dark fur bristling, had tackled him, having leaped out of a nearby clump of grass. Crook and the tom tussled, rolling round on the damp grass. Light took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Pebblewhisker? Whats going on?" The tom sprang back as three other cats appeared, padding around the grass calmly. The largest of the three was a tortoiseshell she-cat, her amber eyes guarded as she regarded the intruders, and a pretty pale brown tabby she-cat stood by her, yellow eyes bright with amusement. The third was a small ginger tabby tom with white markings, and his green eyes were facing the ground in shame.

"What are you doing on clan territory?" the tortoiseshell asked calmly, though Crook knew she could slice them in two if she felt like it. His sister stepped forwards, struggling to stay calm-and upright. Crook watched her nervously.

"Forgive us," she said cautiously, "My name is Light, this is Crook. We heard from a cat nearby that the land here was taken by groups of cats, and that occasionally they would allow a loner or housecat to join. We have come asking to join." Pebblewhisker's tail twitched angrily. He turned to the tortoiseshell.

"Minnowsplash, let me drive these...loners off. They're trespassing, and now they ask to join? We can't allow it!"

"Pebblewhisker, let me remind you your apprentice is with us," Minnowsplash warned him. "As Brightpaw's mentor you ought to set an example." She sighed. The she-cat looked weary, and thin, for a clan cat. "Besides, they're loners, not kittypets, and she's expecting kits. We've taken loners in in the past, and you know what the warrior code says when it comes to kits. The days have passed when a loner is considered an enemy." Pebblewhisker looked about to argue, but she continued, "The clan is smaller now, what with those kittypets that came during greenleaf, and leaf-bare is upon us any day now. We need more warriors, or we'll starve." Minnowsplash looked up and down at the two, scrutinizing them. "You fight well," she told Crook. "Pebblewhisker is a trained warrior." She glanced at the she-cat beside her. They seemed to exchange glances. After a moment, Minnowsplash mewed, "Is what she said true? You would both like to join?" Crook glanced at Light. She was pleading with her eyes. She knew of his view on clan cats. Finally, he nodded shortly. "Very well. I will take you to Greystar. He will decide what to do." Turning to Pebblewhisker, she mewed, "You and Brightpaw continue the border patrol with Littleshine. I will take these two to Greystar."

"But-" Pebblewhisker seemed to see the look on her face, for he didn't argue. "Yes, Minnowsplash," he muttered. He and Brightpaw followed Littleshine on into the marsh Crook and Light had just left..

Once they had left, Minnowsplash gestured with her tail. "Follow me," she ordered, and dashed off.

* * *

Light was still shivering from the unexpected swim she had taken when she'd stepped on a thin patch of ice when they arrived at camp. Ears flat, she stuck close to Crook at the curious looks, but Minnowsplash was confident. Making her way through the camp, she arrived at a den formed out of a bramble thicket, reed-reinforcing in some spots. "Greystar? Two loners are to see you-a tom and a she-cat, they say their names are Crook and Light," she called. After a few moments, she took a step back. Light watched nervously, still shivering, as a bulky, dark gray tom made his way out of the den. He looked old, his muzzle and fur growing paler in some spots, and the base of his tail looked like someone had tried to chew it off, but despite this, his yellow eyes were intelligent looking, and Light wouldn't want to get in a fight with him on a good day.

"Why are loners in our camp, Minnowsplash?" he growled, his gaze flicking from the suddenly sheepish warrior in front of him, to the two loners.

"They want to join, Greystar," Minnowsplash meowed, "I just thought...with leafbare, and...we need more warriors...I thought it was a good idea."

"I see." Greystar turned his cold gaze on them. Light tried not to look so pathetic. She knew she didn't look very strong. After a moment, Greystar turned back to Minnowsplash.

"Pebblewhisker attacked Crook and he fought back. Despite Pebblewhisker being a trained warrior, I'm not sure who would have won had we not found them. He would be a valuable addition to our warriors," Minnowsplash mewed quickly, "And Light is expecting kits." At these words, Greystar's eyes softened.

"Very well, Minnowsplash." He sighed. "I will speak to my senior warriors. While I do so, have them wait under the Hightree." Without waiting for a reply, he padded further into the camp clearing. "Cloudstep, Rippleclaw, Fernblossom, Willowheart, Blueshade, please come to my den to discuss matters." A skinny white tom with blue markings padded over to him, followed by the other cats who had crept out of dens and left freshkill lying. They went into the den.

Minnowsplash escorted them to the tree in the middle of the clearing. After a moment of standing there awkwardly, Minnowsplash broke the silence. "Even if Greystar makes you leave, we aren't that low. Here." She brought a plump looking water vole over. Light's mouth watered at the sight of it, but she forced herself to wait until Crook had had a bite before she tore into it, starving. Leaving around half for Crook, she swiped her tongue over her muzzle, then bent slightly to start trying to dry off and groom herself.

Finally, Greystar walked out. The five cats whom had followed him into the den came out. The white tom with blue markings walked over to the three. "Well?" Minnowsplash asked anxiously. "Whats the verdict, Cloudstep?"

Cloudstep nodded. "Greystar says yes. You've been assigned as their mentor for the time being, to teach them the territory and anything else they might need. Your responsibility." Minnowsplash purred, and the two rubbed muzzles, before padding off, their tails twined together.

At the same time as the conversation had been taking place, Greystar had come over. Now he leapt onto the lowest branch of the tree, almost standing above the two loners. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" he yowled. The five cats he had called to were already there. Pebblewhisker, Littleshine, and Brightpaw, back from patrol, padded over as well. Pebblewhisker glared at the two cats. Crook hissed at him, and Littleshine nudged the grey tom with a stern expression. A sleek looking black she-cat poked her head out of a nearby bramble thicket, shushing some kits who were mewling for their mother. A few other cats drew near.

"Cats of Riverclan," Graystar mewed. Crook glanced at Light, her eyes had widened. What was she on about now? he thought crossly, but didn't say anything. "As you know, with the greenleaf ambush, not to mention Shadowclans attack not three moons back, reclaiming the greenleaf twolegplace as their side of the borders, this leafbare has been especially hard. We have all suffered. At a time like this, we need all the warriors we can. First, we would like to honor Pebblewhisker, for his bravery in defending our borders. In this time, warriors like Pebblewhisker are important and precious. Secondly. Two loners have requested to join the clan, and we will honor their decisions and give them warrior names and roles. If the newcomers have not proven their worth by the next gathering, they must leave. Does any cat object?" Pebblewhisker lashed his tail angrily, but said nothing, and Greystar continued. "I say this before Starclan, so that they may approve." He nodded slightly to Light, who looked up, surprised, then padded a bit back to face him. "From this point on, you will be known as Frostlight. Starclan honors your perseverance and strength, and for the time being we welcome you as a warrior of Riverclan." He nodded to Crook. Reluctantly, the tom followed over to sit beside Frostlight. "From this point on, you will be known as Crookedclaw. Starclan honors your courage and determination, and for the time being we welcome you as a warrior of Riverclan."

Crookedclaw looked down, his eyes narrowed as a somewhat reluctant call started up. "Frostlight! Crookedclaw!"


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: This is being split in two, because I need to introduce the prophecy sooner. So the first part is Fernblossom's POV, the second is normal. Sorry for any confusion. Last minute addition and all.**

**Don't own Warrior Cats, I never would have thought of such an ingenious world.**

**~ Topaz**

* * *

"Fernblossom...Fernblossom...Fernblossom!" Fernblossom jerked awake at the sound of a cat yowling for her. Were one of the queens kitting? Was there a battle? Had someone stepped in a fox trap? Half drowned? Been-

"About time you woke up," the voice said, part grouchy, part cheerful. Fernblossom opened her eyes to find herself in Starclan's hunting grounds. A StarClan cat was in front of her, grooming herself as she waited. Fernblossom's eyes widened.

"Willowshine!" The medicine cat wasn't often spoken of, but she was a respected medicine cat. Despite her mentors lack of faith in StarClan, Willowshine had managed to learn everything she needed, along with mentors. It was a tale that when Willowshine was just a 'paw, Leafpool and Spottedleaf had walked in her dreams, along with other medicine cats, to teach her the spiritual side of a medicine cat. It meant that when Willowshine had an apprentice herself, she knew just what to do. Her wisdom and compassion had been passed down. But if Fernblossom was seeing her, it meant... "Is something wrong?" Willowshine answer her question.

"Look at the sky, Fernblossom. What do you see?" Fernblossom looked up. There were many stars up there, of course, but one drew her attention. It looked almost...bent. Twisted. Crooked. Yet it blazed brightly. It felt wrong somehow. Like the star up there had paid a heavy price to exist. One dripping on blood. As Fernblossom watched, though, the sky lightened. The sun crept up. And the star disappeared. Before she could ask what it meant, Willowshine spoke.

"_Morning's light will outshine the crooked star_," the medicine cat whispered. Fernblossom opened her muzzle to ask what Willowshine meant-

And opened her eyes to the medicine cat den. Outside she could hear Blackkit and Fishkit play-fighting, and she knew any moment they'd try sneaking in.

She'd consider the implications of Willowshine's words later.

* * *

It had only been one moon since they joined the clan, but it didn't take long to become used to the bustle. Frostlight was heavily pregnant, and would be kitting any day now. Only two sunrises ago, Blackwater had kitted herself, and the four kits hadn't even opened their eyes yet, disappointing Fishkit and Blackkit, who wanted new nursery playmates.

Coming back from a morning hunting patrol, Crookedclaw slid into the nursery den. "Morning Frostlight," he mewed, "Blackwater, Blueshade." He nodded respectfully to the two other queens, who were caring for their kits. Frostlight purred at the sight of the fish he carried in his jaws. "I brought freshkill."

"Thanks, Crookedclaw," Frostlight replied greatly, and got up, staggering a bit, before she leaned down to take a bite. She hadn't even taken a second bite when she cried out, collapsing back into her nest and breathing heavily. "Kits...coming…" she hissed. As if on cue, Blueshade ran out, probably to get Fernblossom. Blackkit looked excited.

"More kits!" he squealed. Fishkit tackled him excitedly, and the two tussled around, almost rolling into Frostlight's nest.

"Stop that, you two," Blackwater scolded, "If you stay in your nest quietly you can stay, but Frostlight can't be disturbed. Crookedclaw, don't just stand there like a dead fish, go get water!" Watching Crookedclaw run out, Frostlight let out another hiss of pain. Her belly felt like her kits were trying to claw their way out.

A few minutes later, Fernblossom ran in, followed by Blueshade and Nightfall. Nightfall had a packet of herbs in his mouth, but all Fernblossom held was a stick. She lay it down next to the laboring queen. "Bite down on this when the pains come," she advised, and felt Frostlight's belly, prodding it with an experienced paw, claws sheathed. "Feels like three," she decided. A ripple of pain passed through Frostlight. She bit down on the stick as a sticky bundle emerged. Fernblossom nipped the sac open and briskly licked it dry as the small kit mewled piteously, protesting the treatment. Then she nudged it over to it's mothers side. The kit nuzzled its way to Frostlight's belly, and started suckling. "A she-cat," she told Frostlight. Frostlight purred.

"They're so small," Blackkit whispered to Fishkit.

"Hush!" Blueshade scolded them. A minute later the stick was splintered, and another kit was being licked dry by Nightfall before being placed with its sister to nurse. "Another she-cat."

Finally, one last bundle came out, smaller than the others. The same procedure was applied to her, and finally Frostlight could relax. Three daughters. Frostlight watched her kits with the kind of love and pride only a mother can show.

"What will you name them?" Blueshade asked, as Frostlight lapped up the herbs Nightfall had given her to help with milk and to strengthen her.

"The silver tabby one will be Silverkit," Frostlight replied, nudging her oldest gently. Trailing her tail against the second, a pale golden/brown tabby she-cat, she decided. "Morningkit." Then she turned to the youngest, who was quite small compared to her sisters and had a white pelt. "Littlekit."

"They'll be fine warriors," Blueshade meowed.

Blueshade didn't hear Frostlights small sigh at that.

"Wonderful," she murmured, as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again, all! Light, be a dear and do the disclaimer for me, will you?**

**Light: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes. Don't make me ask you again. .**

**Light: -.- Fine. Topaz does not own Warrior Cats. Erin Hunter, Erin Hunter, Erin Hunter, and Erin Hunter claim to own it. (Rumor is it that Rusty/Firestar wrote it from Starclan, using the pond to pull back every memory.)**

**Me: Now, now, Light, don't be a gossip...**

**Light: Grr...**

**~Topaz**

* * *

"Its been a moon already, shouldn't they have opened their eyes?" That was Frostlight, her soft, cloudy voice sounding fretting. Littlekit loved her mother, but she had woken her up from a nap, meowing so loudly right next to her. Instead of complaining, Littlekit shifted around a little by Frostlight's until she was settled, then settled down again.

"Well, I don't know about them, but my kits opened their eyes a while ago, so…I might worry a little." That was Blackwater, her voice a little sharp, but caring at the same time.

"Leopardkit was so cute," Frostlight added. Littlekit wondered what the big deal was about them having not opened their eyes yet. They would when they were ready!

"Those big adorable eyes, just like Frostkit has and Rippleclaw had. Shes gonna break a lot of hearts when shes older." That was Blueshade, her voice raspy and grating. Fishkit and Blackkit were weaned already, and would be apprentices soon, but the elderly queen had elected to stay in the nursery to help with the other kits. She was the first to admit her eyesight was failing, and her stamina wasn't what it used to be. Besides, the nursery was full with seven young kits and two almost apprentices, so help was appreciated.

"I think Silverkit and Morningkit will be fine, they're big and healthy. Some kits just open their eyes later than others," Blackwater reassured Frostlight. Littlekit noticed Blackwater failing to mention her. What was wrong with her?

"When Nightfall and Rippleclaw were born, I didn't catch sight of Rippleclaw's eyes until he was almost two moons old. I think that kit opened his eyes sooner and just didn't let me see. Typical toms."

"I still say its worth it now. Rippleclaw is so handsome. Frostkit is just like a little copy of him. And Petalkit obviously takes after him, though honestly I'm not sure where that speckled pelt Leopardkit and Petalkit inherited came from…"

Littlekit stirred and yawned, feeling sleepy again. Before she could fall asleep, she felt warm breath on her back, then the soothing rasp of her mother grooming her. "Sleep well, little one?" she murmured. Littlekit nodded sleepily, not wanting to upset Frostlight by complaining that she had been woken. "Feel like opening your eyes for me, then?" Littlekit frowned. Open her eyes? Why would she do that? The darkness was soft, like being back inside her mother. Next to her, Morningkit yawned. A second later she heard Frostlight draw in a surprised breath.

"Such pretty eyes!" Blackwater murmured. For once her voice didn't have a trace of sharp in it.

"She looks just like her father…" Frostlight whispered.

"Its so bright!" Silverkit whined. Something tugged inside of Littlekit. Why was opening her eyes such a big deal? Why did she care?

"Shes just opening her eyes!" Blackkit whined, "Why can't cats pay attention to me like that when I open my eyes?"

"Oh, hush," Blueshade scolded. Now Littlekit was getting annoyed. Maybe if she opened her eyes for a little bit, just a little, she would get attention? Carefully, she opened one eye and looked around. Wow! It was so bright out! It almost hurt her eye. Slowly, the nursery swam into focus. It was a dimly lit den, smaller than she had always pictured. Blueshade and Blackwater were in nests made of moss and reeds. Her sisters were wriggling on either side of her, trying to see everything.

"Oh, look! Littlekit opened one of her eyes! Come on, sweetie, open the other one for me?" Well, if one eye got her attention, maybe two would get her even more? She opened the other eye quickly, before they forgot about her. Somehow, opening her right eye made everything a little funny looking. "Is that…" Littlekit looked up at Frostlight's horrified voice.

"Whats wrong, Mama?" she asked her earnestly, worried, "Why're you fluffy?"

"I-nothing, dear," Frostlight said quickly. "You just...have a special eye, thats all. Thats why I'm fluffy."

"How is a yellow eye special?" Blackkit whined before Blueshade could hush him.

"Two different eyes is nothing bad," Blackwater comforted the two. "Some cats just get their color a little early."

"Thats right," Frostlight said quickly, "It's your special eye! Like the sun kissed it."

Littlekit wasn't so sure about that, but if Frostlight said it, it must be true.

"Okay, Mama."


	6. Chapter 4

"Loudpaw, stop wriggling!"

"I'm fine, Willowheart, stop treating me like a kit!"

Morningkit looked up at her mother, who was quietly grooming. Silverkit and Littlekit had gone to play with Petalkit, Frostkit, Ravenkit, and Leopardkit, but she had been asleep. Today was the day that Loudpaw became a warrior. He had passed his assessment the previous day and was bursting with excitement. Even more exciting, in Morningkit's eyes, was Crookedclaw, who had passed an assessment of his own, and was now a full warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

"Its time for the meeting!" Frostlight got up to follow Blueshade and Blackwater out. Technically, only Fishkit and Blackkit could come, too, but all nine kits followed the queens out and sat down. Greystar was standing on the lowest branch of the tree. Willowheart, Pebblewhisker, and Cloudstep sat to one side of the tree, and Loudpaw stood near Greystar.

"I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Greystar paused, his eyes twinkling. Morningkit was in awe. How could he be so calm? Loudpaw was becoming a warrior! This was so exciting! " Loudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Loudpaw was trembling, but his voice rang out loud and clear. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Loudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Loudheart. Starclan honors your energy and initiative, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Greystar rested his muzzle on Loudheart's head, and the young tom licked his shoulder, then scrambled back.

Cheering broke out. "Loudheart!" Willowheart, Loudheart's mother, was the first by her son's side. Morningkit eagerly joined in with the others. She wondered what her warrior name would be. How could Greystar pick something so important? Lost in thought, she followed the others back into the nursery. _I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!_


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is so short. I'm not even counting it in the amount of chapters I want to post a day or so, but I couldn't think of any way to stretch it. Sorry!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

"Frostlight, you need to do something!" That was Crookedclaw whispering. The other kits were out in the elders den listening to a story, and Blueshade and Blackwater were out for some fresh-kill. Silverkit had been taking a nap, and had woken up when Crookedclaw came in and started whispering harshly at Frostlight. She hadn't wanted to bother them, so she pretended she was still sleeping.

"How can I? I can't tell them who the kits father is! They'll run us out! Not to mention bring it up at the gathering! I can't do that to him!"

"You know I hate the clans!"

"Then leave! I don't need your help, if you're happier elsewhere I won't stop you!"

"...Littleshine needs me."

"Sure. Littleshine needs you. Maybe its the other way around…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Look, I'm happy you're getting friendly with her. You should be friendlier with the others."

"I've got to go, I'm needed on a hunting patrol. Just...think about it, okay? They'll want to know eventually."


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Now THIS is exciting! This is, originally, was, the first chapter in the kits perspectives. Then I decided to stretch it out moon by moon, and it got pushed back.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

Littlekit yawned as she woke up, snuggled into the soft fur of her mothers pelt. A moment later, she heard a voice. "Guys, come on! Fishpaw said he'll show us the new fighting moves Rippleclaw taught him!" Ravenkit was calling from the entrance to her. Fishpaw and Blackpaw had been made apprentices a little over moon after she was born, and they lorded the fact that the "poor two moon old kits" had four whole moons to go before they got to join them. Well, Blackpaw did. Fishpaw was actually pretty nice most of the time. He had brought them shiny stones to decorate the nursery and let them help him with little tasks so they could pretend to be apprentices, when Rippleclaw wasn't watching, anyway. He even promised to teach them how to catch minnows in the reeds While the stream was iced over now that it was leafbare, Fishpaw promised there would be lots of minnows in newleaf, and then they could do that to their hearts content. Another thing to look forward to; learning how to swim. All RiverClan cats learned how to swim as soon as they could explore camp. At first, only apprentices were taught. Then three kits snuck out of camp, and one of them drowned. After that, kits were taught as soon as possible. No cat wanted another vigil.

"No thanks." Littlekit sighed contentedly. Ravenkit cocked his head, looking much like his mother, same black fur and blue eyes. After a moment, Ravenkit shrugged.

"Okay. Suit yourself. Morningkit, Silverkit, come on!" Littlekit watched her sisters leave excitedly, then felt warm breath on the back of her head.

"Not going out, Littlekit?" Frostlight asked her youngest daughter. Littlekit looked up at her and shook her head.

"Last time Fishpaw showed us a move, he got dust in my fur. I was licking it clean for moons! Plus, Blackpaw makes fun of my special eye." Frostlight purred soothingly, and knelt down, nosing Littlekit between the ears.

"Oh, sweetie, you know there's nothing wrong with your special eye. You remember what I told you?"

"The sun kissed it," Littlekit replied promptly, "And even if everything is fuzzy with it, its okay 'cause its my special eye."

"Uh huh." Frostlight licked the little tuft of fur sticking up on Littlekits head back in place, purring as Littlekit jerked away, whining at the idea of being groomed. A moment later, Morningkit and Petalkit ran in, squealing excitedly.

"Littlekit, Crookedclaw came back and he got a trout as big as Fishpaw! Come on and see it before he takes it to the elders!" Now _that _was worth leaving the nursery! Littlekit jumped out of the nest and followed the others out to see the impressive catch.

"Bring us some freshkill while you're out!" Frostlight called after her, though she was already gone. Frostlight sighed, not unhappily, then settled down to rest. She would eat later.


	9. Chapter 7

"Fishpaw, stop playing around, will you? You've still got to check the elders for ticks!" Fishpaw halted in the middle of showing them the new move he had learned and stood there, his ears flat.

"Fine, Rippleclaw," he muttered. Morningkit felt so sorry for him, having to clean out Lakeflower's nest and check the grumpy old elder for ticks. She snapped a lot.

"I'll help!" Morningkit told him earnestly. Leopardkit sprang up from where she was play-fighting with Petalkit.

"Let me help, too!" she added hopefully.

"Well…" Fishpaw sounded reluctant. Then Rippleclaw called him again. "No thanks," he said quickly, "Rippleclaw would shred me for making you guys help. But thanks."

Fishpaw hurried over the the elders den. Leopardkit was watching him go, lifting one pale grey paw and grooming it absently.

"You like Fishpaw, don't you?" Petalpaw teased Leopardkit.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Minnow-brain!"

"Squirrel-chaser!"

"Fox dung!"

"Frog guts!"

The two kits were rolling around fighting as usual. Morningkit sighed.

"Guys, knock it off!" she complained. "I wanna try that move Fishpaw was showing us."

"Well...alright," Leopardkit said reluctantly.

"I bet I'll be the best!" Petalkit chirped up, not noticing her sister glaring at her. Morningpaw purred. That was more like it.


	10. Chapter 8

The nursery was so stuffy! Frostlight had tried putting them down for a nap, but Silverkit wasn't sleepy. Frostlight wouldn't let her play in the nursery, so Silverkit went out to the clearing. All the apprentices were either out training or on patrol with their mentors, and the warriors left in the clearing were sharing tongues or napping, and not appreciate of her sneak attacks. Left with no other option, Silverkit decided to go ask the elders for a story.

Lakeflower was asleep in the elders den, while Brokenfoot lay in the sunniest spot in the bramble thicket den. Silverkit made a note to tell Frostlight to tell Cloudstep the elders den needed more reinforcing. Then she made her way over to Brokenfoot. "Brokenfoot? Can you tell me a story?"

"Wha?" Too late, Silverkit realized the grumpy old warrior actually was asleep. Technically, he wasn't old enough to be an elder, but he had a really bad limp. Sometimes he seemed to use that as an excuse to be grouchy. "Fine...which story do you want to hear this time?" Silverkit sat down quickly, tail over her paws, befor he changed his mind.

"Tell me something new!" she pleaded.

"Alright…" Brokenfoot settled back and sat up with a slight groan. "Well...this is a story I heard when I was an apprentice. Many seasons again, there was a leader of Thunderclan who used to be a kittypet. For a Thunderclan warrior, he wasn't too bad."

"Thunderclan is awful!" Silverkit argued. "How can they live like that, eating birds and climbing trees like squirrels?"

Brokenfoot shrugged. "Do you want me to tell the story or tell you whats wrong with Thunderclan?"

"Tell the story!" Silverkit said, "I promise I'll be quiet!"

Brokenfoot continued. "Then he and his mate had two daughters. One of them grew up to become a medicine cat."

"Did she talk to her ancesters? Did she receive a prophecy?" Silverkit asked him hopefully, forgetting her promise to be quiet.

"Yes, in fact, one ancester took a special interest in her," Brokenfoot said, his whiskers twitching with amusement. He paused. "But then, one day, she met a Windclan warrior named Crowfeather."

"Aren't medicine cats not allowed to have mates?" Silverkit demanded, confused. Why would that happen?

"Yes. But then again, Thunderclan is one of the most lax clans. They were bound to break that rule at some point."

"Mangy squirrel-chasers," Lakeflowr mumbled in her sleep.

"Anyway," Brokenfoot continued. He told her the story all the way through. It was almost sunset when he finished, and Silverkit was being called for from the nursery. "Better go back, little one," Brokenfoot mewed, sending the kit off on her way before settling back down to nap.

Silverkit made her way back to the nursery, mulling over the story Brokenfoot had told her. Leafpool had almost destroyed the clans for her own desires. She wondered why such a seemingly talented cat could do something like that. Just to be happy. It seemed so selfish, putting her own wants first and throwing logic out the window. Silverkit would never do that, falling in love with another clan cat. She would never tear her clan apart just for love. _The clan comes first, _she thought to herself, _Above everything else._


	11. Chapter 9

Littlekit was tired of being cooped up in the nursery. She wanted to be a warrior already, out there helping to protect her clan like the others. Besides, the nursery was so crowded. Blueshade had a nest in there, plus Blackwater and her four kits, along with Littlekits mother and sisters. Willowheart had moved in almost half a moon ago, and her kits had been born a couple sunrises ago. Dawnkit, Rainkit, and Ashkit were cuties, but they hadn't even opened their eyes. She remembered when they were born. They looked like slipper grey fish, and tiny. It was exciting to think of new kits being born into the clan, but it would be so long before they could play. It didn't seem worth it. But Frostlight had cuffed her ear when she said that, so she kept her complaints to herself. Ten kits and four queens meant the nursery was crowded. Blueshade slept in the elders den more often so Blackwater's kits could have her nest. And Littlekit and her sisters were eating freshkill mostly at this point, so sometimes Frostlight joined the apprentices in their training or tagged along on a hunting patrol. She was trying her best, and she'd managed to catch a vole last time. Still, it was a relief that leafbare would be over soon. Fernblossom had already had to treat Lakeflower, along with some of the warriors and Silverkit for some reason, for whitecough.

Littlekit had been kicked out of the nursery for almost waking up Willowheart's kits playing, so she decided to ask Fernblossom if she needed any help. Sometimes she let the kits help. When she got to the thorn bush and ducked inside, though, there was no sign of the pale grey she-cat. Nightfall was perched in the back, sorting out some herbs as he muttered to himself. "What're you doing?" Littlekit asked, curious.

"I'm trying to figure out what we're low on," Nightfall said, "The half moon is tonight. If I know what we're low on, I can keep an eye out for any herbs that might have survived the cold on our way to the Moonpool. Are you hurt?" Nightfall turned to look her over, clearly expecting Littlekit to just be there for a problem.

"No," Littlekit replied quickly. The whole clan seemed to baby her sometimes. She had poor vision, that was all! She wasn't blind, for Starclan's sake! "I was just bored. I almost fell on Dawnkit when Ravenkit and I were playing, though, so Frostlight sent me out. Can I help?" Nightfall hesitated, then shrugged. He pushed a pawful of leaves over to where Littlekit sat.

"Sure. I'm sorting out the ones that have rotted or are too old to be of any use." He picked up one leaf by a claw, then showed her how it had gotten musty, and how another was rotting. Soon they had several neat piles. Somewhat amused, Nightfall asked her if she had ambitions to be the next medicine cat apprentice.

"Oh, not at all!" Littlekit was horrified at the idea. "Stuck in camp, looking after sick cats and grumpy elders all day? Never. Besides, what if I wanted kits one day?" Curious, she added, "Don't you ever feel sad about that? I mean, not having a mate or being allowed to raise a family?" Nightfall paused.

"...maybe at one point," he admitted, "But its not important. I like caring for my clanmates, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Littlekit couldn't believe his dedication. But if that were the life he wanted, she wouldn't stop him. As long as he wasn't fussing over her.


	12. Chapter 10

Morningkit couldn't believe Fishpaw was already so ahead in his training. At this rate she wouldn't even be apprenticed before he was a warrior! She kept thinking to herself that it was only three more moons, but it still made her cranky, staying in the nursery all the time. Then she got an idea.

A while later, Crookedclaw came back with the sunhigh patrol. He and Littleshine settled down near the warriors den to share a fish. Neither warrior was aware of the five kits watching them from behind the den. Morningkit had whispered her plan to her sister and the other kits, but Littlekit had been asleep, and Petalkit had turned up her nose at the plan. That left Morningkit, Silverkit, Frostkit, Leopardkit, and Ravenkit.

After a minute, Morningkit gestured with her tail. They crept over stealthily, then, Morningkit let out a mighty yowl. "Riverclan! Attack the Shadowclan intruders!" Crookedclaw and Littleshine looked up, startled, and the five kits leapt on them, Silverkit and Frostkit attacking Littleshine, claws sheathed, while Morningkit, Leopardkit, and Ravenkit tackled Crookedclaw. While the two she-cats clung to his back, batting at his ears and tail, Ravenkit crawled across the toms flank, over to his neck, and put one paw with claws out on it. Crookedclaw played along well, mock-fighting them and pretending to be dead along with Littleshine. "Yes!" Morningkit mewed triumphantly, "Riverclan wins again! Thanks to the brilliant teamwork of our warriors, led by me of course!"

"Morningstar! Morningstar!" the kits chorused excitedly.

"I see I have competition." They stopped, hearing Greystar. Immediately they got off the two warriors.

Greystar's eyes were twinkling as he surveyed the scene. "At least I can have faith knowing I'm passing the paws of leadership into such a fine young kit."

"Hey! I bet I would make a better leader than Morningkit!" Leopardkit complained.

"No, I would!" Frostkit shot at her sister. "You'd make us spend all day finding feathers for your nest!"

"Why you little-!" Leopardkit leapt at her sister. The two fought, tiny claws locked in battle. They only stopped when Rippleclaw got between them.

"Alright, break it up you two," he said sternly, looking down at them with an almost dissapointed expession on his face. Then he broke into a purr. Everyone knew Rippleclaw could never be mad for long. He was a gentle warrior, and his kits had him wrapped around their paws. "Save that spirit for when you're apprentices."

"I want to be an apprentice now!" Leopardkit whined, "I bet I'll be even better than Fishpaw!"

Surprisingly, Fishpaw said nothing.

"You'll be louder than Fishpaw," Rippleclaw corrected, "Can't you kits play quietly for a while?"

"The nursery is so stuffy," Frostkit complained.

"Can't we do something?" Leopardkit added. Greystar seemed to think over the prospect. Then he noticed Brightpaw and Blackpaw working together to patch up the elders den. Further away, Swallowpaw was getting reeds for them.

"Here's a task," Greystar said to them, "Help Swallowpaw bring reeds over to the elders den. Maybe we'll get the warriors den while we're at it, too. Alright?"

They ran over to Swallowpaw. The apprentice was nipping the bases of the reeds, then grasping two or three in her jaws and bringing them over. Soon all five kits had a reed to carry. Ravenkit and Morningkit were carrying three between the two of them. At the elders den, Blackpaw purred at the sight of them, but took the reeds gratefully. Swallowpaw had left a pile of reeds for them to carry so she could start weaving them into the sides of the den. With everyone working together (and Lakeflower being her grouchy self by pointing out spots they missed), the elders den was soon snug and water-tight as they could get it.

"Good job," Rippleclaw told them when he saw, "Now you'd better get back to the nursery. You're asleep on your paws!"

"No, I'm not…" Leopardkit yawned as he nudged her into the nursery. Morningkit was sleepy, too, but she was also envious. She wished she had a father to please. Frostlight was proud of her no matter what, and Crookedclaw was a good role model, but she wanted a father to make proud of her. She wondered if he would have told her she did a good job, or carry her when she was falling asleep on her paws, like Rippleclaw was carrying Ravenkit.

Well, it didn't matter if she didn't have a father figure. She'd make the whole clan proud of her. She would be Morningstar, the best leader ever!


	13. Chapter 11

Silverkit liked knowing stuff. Crookedclaw had taken a liking to her, so sometimes he snuck her out and gave her fighting lessons. He also told her about how to get what she wanted. One lesson that stuck in her brain was this: knowledge is power. If she wanted to be the best, she had to know the most, and the best way for a kit to learn more, is to listen. Or to be exact, eavesdrop. So Silverkit was hiding behind the warriors den, in a tiny niche that meant she was undetectable, covered by the scent of brambles and reeds and countless warrior scents, some staler than others.

"I don't trust Crookedclaw. Greystar. For all his acts, hes still a loner at heart." That was Cloudstep. Silverkit wondered why cats didn't like Crookedclaw more. He was a great warrior!

"We can't kick him out. Frostlight would be torn apart, and she is a clan cat, as are her kits." Greystar sounded hesitant. Of course she was a clan cat! She was gonna be the greatest warrior ever!

"But Crookedclaw-"

"Its fine, Cloudstep. He hasn't been to any gatherings or led any patrols, has he, Greystar?" Blueshade sounded as reassuring as ever.

"No."

"He and Littleshine are getting rather close, too."

"I suppose…"

"Be patient. When Frostlight's kits are apprentices, I'll approach him about his views towards the clan. It'll come better from a queen than one of you. Alright?"

"I wonder why Frostlight thought going to the clans was safe."

"Its possible their father is a clan cat. Thunderclan cats are always breaking the code…"

After that the talk got boring, but it didn't matter. Silverkit had learned what she had been looking for. She knew Crookedclaw wasn't trusted. It didn't make any sense! Crookedclaw was awesome! She would shred anyone who disagreed.


	14. Chapter 12

Littlekit had been looking forward to the ceremony to give Brightpaw and Swallowpaw their warrior names, but she'd gotten a cough at the last minute. Frostlight made her stay in the nursery with Willowheart and her kits. It wasn't fair. She had wanted to find out what their names were.

Soon, she heard cheering. "Brightfur! Swallowflight! Brightfur! Swallowflight!" She was tempted to join in from where she lay, but one look at Willowheart and she knew she was freshkill if she tried that in the nursery. With a sigh, she lay back down and tried to sleep. If she was asleep when her sisters came in, they couldn't be annoying about how they got to see the ceremony and she hadn't.

When she woke up, it was night. That was weird. Had she really slept that long? Despite it being night, she wasn't nestled among her sisters. The only breathing she could hear was that from Willowheart and her kits. Starting to feel panicky, she crept out of the nursery. The camp was empty. "Hello?" she called, feeling scared.

"Hello, Littlekit." Littlekit whirled, claws unsheathed, at the strange voice. There was a tabby tom sitting there, his fur the color of the chestnuts Blackpaw had used to lure freshkill out last time he went out on hunting patrol. He had bragged about that catch for days.

"You don't smell like a Riverclan cat," she told him frankly. He purred.

"Thats because I'm not," he informed her. "I'm a Windclan warrior-and more importantly, I'm a Starclan cat."

"How am I seeing you? Where is everybody? Is something wrong? Am I dead?" Once she opened her muzzle, she couldn't stop asking questions.

"Patience," the tom said calmly, "You're dreaming, thats all. You're not dead. Usually Starclan warriors don't visit kits dreams, but…" He tilted his head to one side. "We made an exception for you. My name is Mosswing."

"Oh!" Littlekit remembered talk of the Windclan elder after the last gathering. His son was the Windclan deputy, and his sister had been medicine cat before she retired. "I'm sorry you died," she added, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Its alright," he said, "It was my time. But I came to give you a message. Your father will be revealed soon, and when he does, you'll be given a choice. Your path is hard-in some ways even more twisted than your sisters. But if you stay strong, and make the right choices, it will be worth it. Just because you're little now doesn't mean you'll remain little. Stay strong, young one." Mosswing touched his nose to the top of her head, and a feeling of peace washed over her. Then she closed her eyes in the dream, and opened them to find herself back in the nursery. Willowheart was fussing over her kits, and Littlekit could hear the other kits outside playing together. Suddenly, she felt a lot better. Jumping out of the nest, she ran outside. "Hey, can I join?"


	15. Chapter 13

Morningkit had never thought two moons would feel like a lifetime. She was four moons old already, for Starclan's sake! She could run and chase and play-fight and hunt moss balls and help fix dens and change bedding! She ate freshkill like the apprentices and warriors, and she hardly ever needed her mother's help! Why couldn't she be an apprentice now?

The bitter feeling of wanting to be older right that moment stuck like a burr in her pelt all day, and it was hard to be excited about anything. She made Dawnkit cry and didn't care. She stole the mossball her sisters were playing with and ripped it to shreds. She tried to sneak out of camp with the sunhigh patrol, and Mudstorm carried her back to camp. It was humiliating.

Later that evening, Morningkit lay by the freshkill pile dejectedly, chewing half-heartedly on a small shrew. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up. Greystar was looking down at her, frowning. Morningkit looked down again, feeling bitter shame and anger well up. "Greystar, I-"

"I've been informed you've been causing trouble through-out the clan today," he told her. She waited for him to give her some sort of punishment. Maybe he wouldn't make her an apprentice for even longer? That would be awful. Maybe...maybe she'd never be an apprentice!

"Walk with me," he said finally. Dazed and surprised by the request, Morningkit followed him out of camp, not even protesting when he picked her up and carried her as he took the stepping stones across the chilly waters. Once they were a good distance away from camp, he stopped.

"You know, everyone has to wait to become an apprentice," he told her.

"I know, but-" Morningkit started to complain, but Greystar shook his head.

"Its not because we're punishing you. You're not old enough. You would be a liability to the clan at that age. Six moons and you can be responsible." Greystar sighed. "How can I trust you to be responsible enough to follow the warrior code and listen to your mentor when you are an apprentice, if you can't even behave for one day?"

"I'm sorry," Morningkit mumbled.

"The needs of the clan outweigh one warriors needs," Greystar said. He seemed to be deep in thought. "I had one daughter. She was born while I was out on patrol. I barely got to see her before she slipped into Starclan's paws." Morningkit was surprised that something had happened she never knew about, and even more so that Greystar would share something like that with her. They were silent for some time.

"Will my apprenticeship be delayed?" Morningkit couldn't keep herself from asking that crucial question. She had to know if he was delaying it! Greystar seemed to shake himself out of his grief.

"No," he said, seeming amused, "The nursery is far too full, and we need all the warriors we can-even one as contrary as you, little one. Now come on, we're probably worrying your mother."


	16. Chapter 14

Silverkit was tired of listening to Swallowflight mooning over Loudheart, or Greystar trying to talk Blueshade into retiring to the elders den. She wanted some juicy gossip. She was a naturally curious kit, after all. So when she woke up in the middle of the night and found her mother gone, she was obviously inquisitive. She checked all of camp. Then she checked the dirtplace. Not there either. She picked up her scent leading from the secret exit in the dirtplace that Leopardkit had found, though. From there it zig-zagged back and forth, going across the marsh and through the horseplace. Silverkit was starting to get worried. They were in Windclan territory now. What were they doing there? Finally, the scent trail ended at the mouth of a tunnel. Carefully, Silverkit followed the voice of her mother, and soon found a small cavern. Hiding in a small fork in the tunnel, Silverkit peeked around the corner and saw her mother. She was pacing around, looking like she was waiting for something-or some cat. Was she meeting another loner secretly? Then why meet in Windclan territory? She'd been in Riverclan long enough to pick up their scent, after all, did she want Windclan to start a fight with Riverclan? Her mother couldn't that cruel...could she?

"Where are you, Reed?" Silverkit heard her mother mumble. "Its getting late…" That was an odd name. Oh well. Loners had odd names all the time. Silverkit decided to leave before she got caught. Then she forgot about the height difference of where she was standing, and the tunnel. She fell and rolled across the tunnel, right in Frostlight's line of sight.

"Ow…"

"Silverkit! What are you-are you alright?" Frostlight's anger at her oldest daughter was replaced by worry. Ignoring Silverkit's protests that she could walk on her own, the queen carried her all the way back to camp and woke up Nightfall to take a look at her. Silverkit wanted to ask her about the cat named Reed Frostlight had been trying to meet, but the look on Frostlight's face told her she wasn't going to get the truth any time soon. So she took the poppy seed Nightfall gave to her, then settled down to sleep. Maybe when she was older she would find out who Frostlight was trying to meet, what the secret was...


	17. Chapter 15

"I'll be back soon, little ones."

"Why do you have to, anyway, Frostlight?" Morningkit asked. Littlekit didnt ask, though. She simply switched one ear crankily, then lay down. If she couldn't go to the gathering, maybe she'd get some sleep. Frostlight was so secretive these days. She didn't even stay in the nursery all night. Some mornings, Littlekit woke up and her scent was stale, like she'd been out all night. The only good thing was that there weren't any small kits to bother any more. Ashkit and Rainkit were always fun to play with, and Dawnkit was always busy watching the apprentices, so Littlekit didn't have to worry about waking her up.

Technically nursery queens didn't go to gatherings, but for some reason, Greystar had made an exception. Blackwater and Frostlight were both going to this one. Willowheart and Blueshade would be keeping an eye on things back home. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Ravenkit calling to her.

"C'mon, Littlekit! The warriors are all away, so the warriors den is empty!" Littlekit perked up at that. She hadn't remembered that fact. They had been wanting to play warriors in there for forever.

Littlekit followed the others out of the nursery and into the warrios den. When she got in there, Leopardkit and Silverkit were in a heated argument about who would get to be leader first.

"I want to be leader!" Ashkit said. After some more arguing, it was decided that since she was the youngest, Ashkit got to go first. They made a little hill of moss for Ashkit to stand on.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" she squeaked, though it was unnecessary as they were right there. "Tonight we will have a battle asessment! The best fighters will become warriors! Leopardpaw will fight Silverpaw, Morningpaw will fight Ravenpaw, Petalpaw will fight Rainpaw, and Littlepaw will fight Dawnpaw! I will judge!"

Littlekit looked at Dawnkit. She didn't want to hurt the small she-cat. Dawnkit had no such reservations, and leapt on Littlekit, baring her teeth in a tiny snarl as she tried to keep Littlekit down. Littlekit bucked her off, then grabbed Dawnkit's scruff in her jaws and shook her a little. In response, Dawnkit kicked Littlekit in the chest, then wriggled her way out of Littlekit's grasp, before attacking again. By the time Ashkit called it to a draw, both kits were breathing heavily.

"You have all shown courage! I, Ashstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices! Something about training well! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code!"

"I do!" the kits cried.

"I give you your new names! New warriors of Riverclan! Leopardclaw, Silverpelt, Morningblossom, Ravenwhisker, Petalfur, Rainsplash, Littlefang, and Dawnflower!"

"I hate my name!" Dawnkit whined, "I want a new name!"

"No new names!" her sister replied.

"I want to be Dawnstar! I want to be the new leader!" Dawnkit whined. "You're being mean, Ashkit! Let me be leader!"

"Never!" Ashkit leapt at Dawnkit, and soon the warriors den was a mossy mess as all the kits participated in a free-for-all. It was only broken up by the return of the warriors who were not particularly happy at their nests being destroyed. All the kits had to help clean up and make new nests in the morning, and received a harsh scolding for being so destructive.


	18. Chapter 16

Despite being mad at them for causing such a mess, Frostlight didn't outright ignore them. The next day, she told them what had occurred at the gathering. New warriors, apprentices, nothing special. Shadowclan had mentioned the greenleaf twoleg place picking up again, and there was prey being found killing and ripped apart instead of of brought back. They suspected kittypets.

"Did you meet that cat you meant to meet in the tunnels? Reed?" Silverkit had asked. Frostlight had dismissed that question as a dream, but she didn't look like that was really true. That made Morningkit curious. Who was Reed? What was Silverkit talking about? Frostlight didn't look like she'd be talking about it any time soon, so she decided to go about it another way.

Crookedclaw had just finished a hunting patrol, so he would have some free time to talk. Before he could go off with Littleshine, Morningkit popped up in his path.

"Hi, Crookedclaw," she said brightly, then, cutting to the chase, "Whos Reed? Is he my father? Is he-" Crookedclaw lashed his tail against her muzzle, and dragged Morningkit behind the nursery.

"Are you mad?" he hissed. "Do you know what your mother would do if she heard you asking me about him?"

"Please?" Morningkit pleaded.

"Look, its not up to me to tell you," he said gruffly, "Frostlight promised me she'd tell you who Reedwhisker is when you're an apprentice."

"So he _is _a warrior from another clan!"

"Shhh! Forget I ever told you that! Now I have to go find Littleshine. Go back to the nursery, and for Starclan's sake, keep quiet?" Morningkit wasn't happy at that, but she trusted Crookedclaw. Besides, he'd told her what she wanted. Her father was a warrior from another clan. She had some clan blood in her after all!


	19. Chapter 17

Silverkit didn't see what the fuss was about. Bueshade was retiring to the elders den. Was that so bad? Besides, the nursery was crowded, and Blueshade was no fun. She was too stiff to play half the time.

"Silverkit, stop wriggling!" Frostlight seemed to be under the impression that she needed to clean them any time they got even a little messy. It had been nice at first, but now it was just annoying. But Forstlight had been so twitchy lately, Silverkit didn't think it was worth the fuss. Still, it cut into her time with Crookedclaw. The fact that Frostlight had been keeping her in the nursery instead of letting her go with Crookedclaw lately didn't help, either. Crookedclaw was going to help Silverkit work on a fighting technique he'd been teaching her for moons, but all of a sudden, Frostlight was getting worried and making sure she had enough sleep, or had eaten, or played with the others. It was getting to the point where the apprentices were teasing her about acting like a one sunrise old kit.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

Silverkit scrambled out of the nursery, determined to be the first one out. She ignored Frostlight calling after her, and padded over to sit next to Crookedclaw.

Greystar stood on the high tree, looking, for once, his age. He was somber as Blueshade approached him.

"Blueshade, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" There was a long pause before Blueshade replied.

"It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

The warriors called out Blueshades name, but Crookedclaw stayed silent. Silverkit stayed quiet as well. If Crookedclaw refused to call out Blushade's name, it must be for a good reason. Silverkit trusted his judgement.


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: I was looking over the story, and I realized that in the space of a day, I'd gotten over a hundred views, two follows, two favorites, and a second review!**

**Thank you, Mistystar123 and Flintfur67! Your reviews mean a lot! And to my followers, Mistystar123 and Hawkclaw of thunderclan!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

Today was the day! Littlekit could hardly stand still long enough to share a fish with her sisters and let her mother groom her. She couldn't believe that Frostlight thought she could take a nap before the ceremony. She was going to be an apprentice!

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Dawnkit whined to Willowheart.

"Why does Littlekit get to be an apprentice? She's almost as small as us!" Ashkit chimed in. Littlekit felt hot with embarrassment. It was true that she wasn't very big. Did that mean she would stay a kit? No, of course not. She would have been told before.

"Hush!" Willowheart scolded them. "You have to wait until you're six moons old to become an apprentice! And if you complain any more I'll tell Greystar to delay it another two moons!" Willowheart sighed. "It was so much easier with one kit!" she confided to Blackwater, who purred sympathetically.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

"Oh, Leopardkit, how did you get even messier already?"

"Frostlight, stop carrying me, I can walk!"

"Willowheart, can you help? I feel like my tongues being split in four!"

"Petalkit, let me out!"

"Finally, all seven kits and their mothers were out, standing before Greystar.

"Leopardkit, Frostkit, Petalkit, Ravenkit, Silverkit, Morningkit, Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw, Frostpaw, Petalpaw, Ravenpaw, Silverpaw, Morningpaw, and Littlepaw."

He went through all the apprentices. Leopardpaw's mentor was Minnowsplash, Greystep was Frostpaw's mentor, Petalpaw and Ravenpaw had Brightfur and Loudheart, respectively. Silverpaw was mentored by Pebblewhisker, while Morningpaw was being mentored by Blackwater. Finally, he got to Littlepaw. Littlepaw was trembling with nervousness. Maybe her mentor would be Mudstorm? Or maybe even Cloudstep!

"Your mentor will be me," Greystar. Littlepaw almost collapsed. Her mentor was the clan leader? She was in such shock, she almost missed the others calling their names.

"Leopardpaw! Frostpaw! Petalpaw! Ravenpaw! Silverpaw! Morningpaw! Littlepaw!" Littlepaw stared at the warriors. She had become an apprentice!


	21. Chapter 19

Morningpaw was so busy staring at Littlepaw and Greystar, talking quietly together, that she missed what Blackwater was saying.

"Have you been listening to anything?" Blackwater asked her sharply, then sighed. "No, of course not. We're going with Minnowsplash, Pebblewhisker, Silverpaw and Leopardpaw to collect moss for the elders den. Brokenfoot has been complaining its all dry, and the last bunch Blackpaw brought had thistles in it." Morningpaw couldn't hide her disappointment. She could hear that Littlepaw and Ravenpaw were being shown the borders, while Petalpaw and Frostpaw sat by the stream, learning how to fish. "Its basic apprentice stuff, its not hard," Blackwater added kindly, misinterperting her look as worried that she would mess up. "Blackpaw just wasn't paying attention."

"Fine," Morningpaw muttered, and followed them out of camp.

After a while lost in her own thoughts, Morningpaw bumped into Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw glared at her, and Morningpaw realized they had stopped. "Sorry."

Looking up, Morningpaw felt a little in awe. They were in a clearing. On three sides were scattered trees, which was where they had come from. The side they were facing was a small pond, with moss-covered rocks surrounding it. The pond was up against a wall of stone, and thundering in her ears was a small waterfall.

"Come on," Minnowsplash yowled impatiently. The two apprentices realized she was talking to them. The others were around a large, flat rock, covered with moss. "Pebblewhisker will tell you how to collect moss." She nodded briskly towards Pebblewhisker, who nodded courteously.

"Extend your claws out fully," Pebblewhisker said, "Make sure to avoid tough bits, so no roots. Like so." He sliced off a wad of moss faster than the apprentices could blink. "Now you."

Morningpaw stretched out her paw, extending her claws like Pebblewhisker said and slicing. Halfway through, her claws scraped on rock. Hoping no cat noticed, she hurried to finish. Soon they had a sizable pile in front of them. Blackwater showed her how to make some into a bundle, then pick it up. She had a bunch in her muzzle, plus some tucked under her chin. She looked like a green lion. So did Leopardpaw and Silverpaw. They went back to camp with their bundles. Once they were back, Pebblewhisker spoke.

"Leopardpaw, take your bundle to the nursery and make Willowheart and her kits a new nest, then bring the rest to the apprentice den. Silverpaw, take your bundle to Fernblossom and get some mouse bile from her-you're checking the elders for ticks. Morningpaw, go change the bedding in the elders den, dump the old bedding out at the dirtplace. Once you're done, you can all get some freshkill and make your own nests."

Morningpaw was surprised by how easy the task was. She wasn't expecting his next words. "The Gathering is tonight. Some of you may be going."


	22. Chapter 20

Silverpaw had been excited to be made an apprentice, but her spirits sank when Greystar assigned her to Pebblewhisker. The grumpy tabby warrior didn't like Crookedclaw, and because she was so close to him, Pebblewhisker wasn't so fond of her either. Still, she'd do whatever it took to become a warrior, even deal with a mentor who didn't like her. She'd paid attention to his instructions, and gotten a lot of good moss. Morningpaw's moss had roots and tough bits in it, and she could tell Leopardpaw's was damp by the beads of water on the apprentices whiskers. But even then, Pebblewhisker didn't give her a break, or even any praise! All he did was tell her to go check the elders for ticks! Her first day as an apprentice and she was stuck with all the worst tasks!

She didn't complain, though. She knew better than to start a fight with a senior warrior. Maybe if she did a good enough job, she'd get to go to the gathering.

"Why the gloomy face, Silverkit?" Lakeflower stirred at the scent of the mouse bile soaked moss Silverpaw carried

"It's Silver_paw_, Lakeflower," Silverpaw corrected crossly, as she brought the mouse bile over to Blueshade. She seemed the calmest. "Blueshade, can I check you for ticks?"

"No thanks," the queen said drowsily, "Fishpaw checked me earlier...he's such a good kit…" Blueshade went back to sleep.

Lakeflower was grouchy while Silverpaw dealt with her ticks, but Brokenfoot only had a few, and he was rather peaceful, so Silverpaw managed to make it through the task with minimal issues. Once she was done and had returned the mouse bile to Fernblossom she went down to the stream to wash her paws. She came back to hear Greystar calling out who was going to the gathering.

"The warriors attending the gathering will be Cloudstep, Pebblewhisker, Littleshine, Crookedclaw, Blackwater, Frostlight, Brightfur, Fishpaw, Petalpaw, and Silverpaw. Get something to eat and rest up, we're leaving soon."

Silverpaw was almost too excited to eat. While she was sympathetic towards her sisters, she couldn't help feeling a little smug. She got to be the first to go to the gathering! She shared a fish with Morningpaw and Littlepaw and helped them set up nests for the three of them. Then it was time to go.

The island was further away than she had thought. They didn't have to go as far as the other clans, at least. While Frostlight fretted from a distance, Brightfur and Fishpaw helped Petalpaw and Silverpaw across the tree bridge. Silverpaw jumped off the end, and looked around. Immediately, she wanted to sink into the ground. There were more cats in the clearing than she'd ever seen in her life! She couldn't help hiding behind Frostlight. She felt like a kit again. Frostlight didn't share those sentiments.

"Go socialize," Frostlight said briskly, walking away, "You'll be fine, just don't give away any clan secrets or attack any cat!" she added teasingly, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Come on," Fishpaw said to them, "I'll introduce you to my friends!" He gestured with his tail, and they followed him. Further down, a group of apprentices was gathered. "Hey, Mosspaw!" The brown tabby Thunderclan apprentice who had been demonstrating a move to two Shadowclan apprentices halted what he was doing to greet them.

"Its actually Mosspelt," he corrected, his amber eyes twinkling.

"Wow, congratulations!" Fishpaw said. Mosspelt drew a pale golden brown tabby she-cat over. "This is Goldenpaw. Its her first gathering too, and her brothers." He purred. "They tried chasing a fox their first day! You should have seen Hollystar's face!"

"This is Leopardpaw and Silverpaw," Fishpaw introduced them, "New as well."

Silverpaw was having so much fun talking to her new friends, she almost missed the leaders calling the start of the gathering. Right in the middle of Fishpaw bragging about his latest catch, they heard the unmistakable call of the Gathering beginning.

"Let all the clans gather beneath Starclan!" Greystar called the meeting to order. Along with Greystar, there was a golden brown she-cat perched in the branch opposite Greystar. Closer to the base of the tree sat a grey brown, sort of mousy looking tom. Close by, a pale brown tabby tom sat, his tail curled over his paws gracefully. "Hollystar, would you like to start?" Greystar asked the she-cat, who seemed surprised by the courtesy.

"I-yes, I would." She stood a little taller. "Thunderclan is doing well. The prey is running fine, and there has been no problems concerning our water supplies, despite the growing heat. We have three new warriors, as well. Mosspelt, Flamefur, and Brightflower!" To Silverpaw's surprise, all the clans yowled the young warriors names. She joined in as well. "One of our young apprentices, Sunpaw, has chosen to walk in the pawsteps of Dawncloud. She has traveled to the Moonpool and received Starclan's blessing." Silverpaw wondered why that was so important to include. If she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice, let her. Worrying about what dead cats thought made no sense to her. Finished, Hollystar gestured to the mousy tom to go next.

"That's Mousestar, Shadowclan's leader," Fishpaw whispered in Silverpaw's ear. "He's older than Greystar, according to some, and lost most of his lives due to his body failing on him in his old age. "Shadowclan is doing well. We have two new warriors. Maplefur and Swiftshade. Blossomfang and Hollyheart have both moved to the nursery. Sandfur and Blackclaw chased a fox off our territory, along with Maplefur. We believe it was last seen near the Thunderclan borders." Hollystar dipped her head in response to the headsup. Greystar was up next, reporting the new apprentices and other menial news. The last leader-Windclan's leader, Hawkstar, made his report, and the gathering broke up. Silverpaw couldn't wait to tell her sisters all about it. She found Frostlight coming out of a bush, probably having just made dirt. No matter. Silverpaw opened her mouth, about to tell her everything she could before they left, but Frostlight placed her tail over Silverpaw's mouth, preventing her from speaking. "There's no time, Silverpaw," she said sharply, "You can tell me back at camp. We have to go." Frostlight seemed tense, but Silverpaw noticed the other Riverclan warriors starting to cross back, and realized they were the only ones left. The bush behind Frostlight rustled, but Frostlight gave her a shove towards the fallen tree, and Silverpaw almost fell into the lake.

On the walk back, Silverpaw kept hearing snippets of Frostlights muttering. "Reedwhisker can't….he wouldn't...my kits…" Now she was even more curious about this Reedwhisker fellow, but she knew she wouldn't get any answers then. She would just ask the next day. And get her sisters in on it too, so Frostlight would be trapped by all three of them. Yeah, that would definitely work.


	23. Epilogue

**AN: This is the epilogue, and after this it will be a bit before I start posting the next story, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm leaving this in progress for a while, and when the sequel comes out, I'll update it one more time to let you know its out, and complete this one. Until then, good wishes!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

The sunhigh patrol wasn't expecting any nonsense. They had already patrolled most of the border. Then the patrol leader, Mudstorm, halted, his mouth open to scent more easily. A moment later, three Windclan warriors appeared at the border. The Windclan deputy, a small apprentice, and a warrior.

"Greetings," the deputy said, "We have come to speak to Greystar." Mudstorm looked him over, suspicious.

"How do we know this isn't a trick, and you have cats ready to invade Riverclan when our backs are turned?"

"If this were an invasion, would I bring along the Windclan medicine cat apprentice?" the deputy retorted. Mudstorm admitted the tom was right, grudgingly.

"Greystep, Swallowflight, finish patrolling. Rippleclaw and I will bring these Windclan warriors back to camp."

Mudstorm took the lead, gesturing to Rippleclaw to bring up the rear as they headed towards camp. Runningpaw looked around wide-eyed, every once in a while opening his mouth and letting the scents of something flood his mouth.

"So many herbs!" he breathed, before the warrior shushed him.

Finally, they got to camp.

"Windclan intruders!" Before Mudstorm could warn her, Leopardpaw and Frostpaw leapt at the Windclan cats, claws unsheathed.

Rippleclaw batted them away, snarling. "Stop that, you two. They have something to talk to Greystar about."

Greystar stepped out of his den, narrowing his eyes at the three Windclan toms in the clearing.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my clan," he growled. The deputy stepped forward.

"First of all, I apologize for the disruption, Greystar. I would have come sooner, but I was only made deputy a moon ago, after Darksplash retired-"

"Spit it out, Reedwhisker," the warrior behind Reedwhisker hissed. From across the clearing, Frostlight froze.

"Very well." Reedwhisker scanned the clearing, then his eyes locked on Frostlight. "I've come for my kits."

"Are you as stupid as the hare you catch? Windclan has no kits here," Rippleclaw snarled.

Reedwhisker shook his head. "Actually, I do. Silverpaw, Morningpaw, and Littlepaw." The whole clan froze at that. "I was made aware that they had been here. As they are apprentices now, no longer needing their mother, I think you can agree that Windclan is the most suitable place for them. They have no ties here, after all."

Surprisingly, it didn't take Greystar long to snap out of his shock. "Never," he snarled, "They were born in Riverclan, and apprenticed in Riverclan. They belong in Riverclan. You have no claim over them, Reedwhisker."

"I thought you'd say that," Reedwhisker said calmly, "Neverthless, I stand by my word. I will give you one moon to come to a decision, Greystar. If my kits are not in Windclan by the next gathering, I promise you there will be consequences."

"I assure you we won't," Greystar replied, "Mudstorm, Rippleclaw, Crookedclaw, please show these Windclan cats back to their own territory."

"With pleasure," Rippleclaw hissed.

Frostlight could feel Reedwhiskers eyes on her as he left. Every cat was staring at her. She looked down. She knew what they were thinking. But she would never abandon her kits to Windclan. If they kicked her out, fine, but her kits deserved to stay in one place, not move about from place to place like a rogue.

She just hoped Greystar saw it that way.


	24. Final Update

Thanks for all the reviews and views, everyone! Just a last update telling you I've started posting the next story! Its not done yet, so you'll have to wait a while for the story, but I'm putting something up for you to follow in the meantime with the allegiances.

See you in the next story! Littlepaw, Silverpaw, Morningpaw, say bye!

Littlepaw: Um...no.

Silverpaw: No way!

Morningpaw: In your dreams.

Me: Aw...

s/10299615/1/Morning-s-Light-Tipping-The-Balance-Of-Fate


End file.
